MLP FanFic -Un amor inevitable- Cap 1 -Los sueños se hacen realidad-
by Alcatraz The Ghost Writer
Summary: Es una historia alternativa, hacerca del enorme y muy fuerte romance que siempre hubo entre Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash...


Mas que amor.

Prologo

Hacia bastante frio, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por el vapor, y cerca de ahi estaba tendida en su cama, muy comodamente, Scootaloo. Habian pasado 6 años aproximadamente desde que se separo de sus amigas para poder hacer sus estudios avanzados en la academia de vuelo de Clouds Dales.

El despertador sono bastante fuerte , pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que Scootaloo se despertara.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando por fin se desperto, estiro sus brazos y dio un fuerte y largo bostezo, los ojos le seguian pesando, ya que casi no habia dormido la noche anterior. Miro el reloj y recordo que su cita con las Cuttie Mark Crussaders llevaba una hora de haber iniciado, se levanto de un salto de la cama y se fue volando lo mas rapido que pudo.

Mientras, una hora y media antes en la casa del arbol.

-Applebloom, mira lo que traje!

Dijo Swettiebell mientras daba saltitos de emocion.

-Exactamente que es eso?

-Acaso no es obvio? Es una de las revistas Play Ponie de mi hermana!

-Sera major que la dejes en su sitio antes de que descubra que se la robaste.

-No te preocupes pore so, tiene tropecientas de estas, jamas en su vida entera se daria cuenta de que me la lleve sin permiso.

-Pues mas vale que no.

Dijo Applebloom en tono travieso

-Crees que ella vea este tipo de cosas?

-Quien?

-Pues Scootaloo.

-No lo se, ademas sabes lo que dicen de ella desde que vive con Rainbow dash, No?

-No , Que dicen?

-Pues se rumorea que… Ya sabes…

-Saber que?

-Que es…

-Caray! Sueltalo ya!

-…Lesbiana.

-Jajaja ! Si claaaaaro! Estoy mas que segura que ya encontro un fornido semental.

-Supongo que debe ser asi.

-Ya no toquemos el tema, no me gusta hablar mal de nadie , y menos a sus espaldas.

-Vale, culpa mia, no dire ni una palabra mas.

-Perfecto… En serio no puedo esperar par aver cuanto a crecido nuestra pequeña Scootaloo!

-Yo tampoco…

De vuelta en la actualidad.

Scootaloo llego bastante rapido pese a su lejana ubicacion, mas que nada se debia a sus enormes alas que gano con el basto entrenamiento que le dieron en la escuela de vuelo, y sobre todo Rainbow Dash. Scotaloo se habia vuelto mas alta, con un cuerpo voluptuoso sin llegar a ser gorda, tenia los musculos apenas marcados, lo suficiente para hacer ver que tenia una forma esvelta y a la vez muy femenina, traia el mismo corte de siempre, solo que un poco mas largo, y de entre las tres, ella era la que mas seguidores y seguidoras tenia, no solo por su cuerpo, si no por sus habilidades que casi se igualaban a las de su maestra, Rainbow.

Aterrizo por detras de la casa, de una forma muy professional , sin hacer ruido, se acerco a la ventana trasera y espanto a sus dos amigas, las cuales , antes de casi morir de un paro cardiaco por la broma de Scoot, estaban atontadas viendo a los potros semi desnudos.

-Por Celestia! Casi me matas del susto!

Dijo Applebloom todavia respirando apresuradamente.

-WOOW!

Exclamo Sweettiebell

-Vaya que creciste! Y ademas estas guapisima! Seguro que ya has de tener novia!

Applebloom le dio un codazo a Sweettiebell.

-Perdona, N-O-V-I-OOOOOO…

-No hay de que preocuparse, los errores pasan.

Dijo Scootaloo en tono preocupado, por un momento creyo que habian averiguado algo.

Sus dos amigas se acercaron a Scootaloo y la abrazaron

-Que es eso que esta ahi tirado?

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Oh! Pues… Es un… libro de arigmetica! Si, eso es , un libro de arigmetica!

Dijo Applebloom

-Pero tu siempre fuiste mala en mate-

-Es la revista Play Ponie de mi hermana

Interrumpio bruscamente Sweettiebell

-Wow! Miren el trasero de esas dos ponies!

Dijo Scootaloo haciendo referencia a la equivocacion de hace unos momentos.

Applebloom y Sweettiebell se miraron la una a la otra con cara de sorpresa.

-Solo bromeaba… jeje

Scootaloo solto una risa nerviosa, seguida de las carcajadas sinceras de sus amigas

-Las habia extrañado tanto chicas…

Una lagrima de felicidad broto de los ojos de Scootaloo.

Capitulo 1- Los sueños se hacen realidad.

La reunion de las Cuttie Mark Crusaders habia termidado, Scootaloo se dirigia a su casa mientras que ciertos pensamientos le cruzaban la cabeza

–Seguro que ya has de tener novia-

Resono la voz de Sweettiebell en sus oidos.

En la mente de Scootaloo

Ojala no sepan nada de lo que paso entre nosotras, es decir, si lo saben, quizas nunca jamas me hablarian, quizas ni cruzarian la mirada conmigo.

Aun recuerdo lo que paso ese dia, hace 5 años.

Era de noche, hice lo de costumbre, fui a la casa de Rainbow Dash y me puse a verla por la ventana, estaba hermosisima , igual que siempre.

Tenia una revista llena de ponies desnudas a su lado izquiero, y su pata entre sus piernas abiertas, estaba gimiendo, a decir verdad, el sonido que emitia al masturbarse simplemente era bellisimo. Ella estaba sudando , al igual que yo al verla, cada vez gemia mas fuerte, y yo simplemente no pude resistir. Acerque mi mano, lentamente, muy lentamente a mi vagina, estaba decidida a hacerlo mientras la veia, mi mano estaba cada vez mas cerca,justo cuando hiba a hacerlo sono una voz.

-Scoot, cariño, se que estas ahi, siempre te he visto…

En ese momento solo podia pensar en la regañiza que me daria Rainbow Dash, desee nunca haber ido alli.

-Ehh! No te asustes, ven, juro no regañarte.

Dijo con una voz tan dulce que me convencio. Pase a su recamara y me dijo

-Por que me espiabas?

-Bueno, este, yo-

No pude acabar la frase, me detuve, y no supe por que hasta que su calor se traspaso a mi por medio de sus labios, al fin! Me beso! No me lo creia. Comenzo a jugetear con mi cabello con una pata, mientras que la otra la utilizaba para apretar mi cabeza contra la suya, nuestras lenguas se encontraron varias veces, y despues de 2 minutos, me solto.

-¿Que te parecio?

-Veras, es mi primer beso y… me resulta raro que haya sido con UNA pegaso, siempre crei que seria UN pegaso…

Me volvio a besar

-Te pregunto de nuevo, cariño, ¿Que te pare-

Esta vez fui yo quien le quito la palabra, la bese, agarre su cabeza, justo como lo habia hecho ella,relami su lengua dentro de su boca , me separe y dije

-No me gusto.

-Pro yo crei q-

La volvi a besar.

-No me gusto, me encanto.

Vi una enorme sonrisa de placer y extasis en su cara, me abrazo, me agarro por las piernas y la espalda y me llevo volando hasta su cama. Me dejo encima de su cama, sabia lo que venia.

-Quiero hacerlo ahora, contigo, siempre te ame, y siempre lo hare, por favor hazlo!

Dije excitada.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro, quiero que mi primera vez, sea contigo!

-Pues que asi sea dulzura!

Nos empezamos a besar de lengua, vaya, la tenia muy cerca, podia oler su cabello, olia el rocio en las rosas por la mañana. Dejo de besarme en la boca y sus labias se dirigieron desde mi cuello, a los senos, y al ombligo hasta llegar a mi vagina. Beso mi clitoris, lo mordio suave y dulcemente y luego me lamio, sentia su calido aliento junto con su lengua recorrer todos los rincones de esa parte de mi cuerpo, lanze un gemido y ella sonrio.

-Amo ese sonido! Quiero oirlo toda la noche…

Sabia lo que eso significaba, haria TODO lo posible para excitarme, y asi fue, su lengua paso por los lados de mi vagina, pero sin tocarla, comenzo a besarla, y despues inserto su lengua . Vaya que su plan servia, no paraba de gemir.

Me bajo lentamente las piernas y se acerco volando hacia mi, eso me gustaba, por que parecia un angel, incluso una diosa, era majestuoso ver ese batir de alas… tan … perfecto! Comenzo a besarme y se dio la vuelta, mostrandome su bellisima vagina, era tan suave, era unica. Mi vagina en camparacion a la suya era solo un simple hoyo. Sabia lo que queria, queria que le devolviese el favor.

-No se como se hace esto.

-No importa, siempre que te enseñe a volar, jamas me decepcionaste, estoy segura de que no lo haras ahora… confio en ti!

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que me animase y prosiguiera. Gimio muy fuerte, fue hermoso.

-Sabia que lo harias bien , lindura.

Me levanto una pierna , ella puso su vagina frente la mia, y comenzo a moverla de arriba a abajo. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que eso me fascino, por que comenzo a mover sus alas de adelante hacia atras, provocando mayor roce. Simplemente no pude aguantar tanta excitacion, queria seguir pero instintivamente me aparte.

-Perdona, sabia que aun no estabas lista para esto, pero espero que la proxima lo soportes.

Me acerque a ella y la bese en simbolo de disculpa.

-Quedate a dormir esta noche, ya es tarde como para que salgas.

-Me quedaria aqui toda la vida, bueno, claro, si tu me dejaras.

-Te dejo con una condicion.

-¿Cual es?

-Que seas mi novia.

El Corazon casi se me detiene al oir la palabra NOVIA , llevaba esperando eso desde que la conoci.

-Eso y mas! Te amo Rainbow Dash!

-Yo tambien te amo preciosa!

Me quede encima de ella, sus alas me cubrian como si fuese una gran y calida sabana, acaricie su crin, acaricie su pecho, le mire a los ojos y la bese

-Buenas noches Novia.

-Que descanzes, Novia.

Me desperte y alcanze a ver que mi nueva novia se hiba por la puerta.

-Espera! ¿Adonde vas?

-Lo siento cariño, tengo que trabajar.

-¿No te puedes quedar? Anda , por mi, solo por hoy.

-Creeme, si pudiera, no me lo pensaria dos veces y me quedaria a tu lado, ademas , tu sabes que soy la mas rapida de toda Equestria, ¿Verdad?

-Claro.

-Solo tardare 10 segundos, despues de eso, soy toda tuya…


End file.
